A better life
by Reese Potter
Summary: Kath has enough of her life. She's done and she escapes. She wants to find a long forgotten friend of hers. She only knows that she is in Scottland, at a boarding school. On the way to it, she has friends to help her. This is a story full of friendship, hurt and in the end she maybe even find a romance.
1. Chapter 1

This is for all of my chapters:

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER WITH ALL OF IT'S LOVING WORLD. ****_I only own my OC's._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pain!

Without love.

Pain!

I can't get enough

Pain!

I like it rough, cause i'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!

_Three Days Grace_

* * *

I look her in the eyes. That was a fault. It's one of the most horrilbe things you can do.

My body consists of flames. Everywhere is the pain.

It feels like i were hours underthis pain... And now I can't resist anymore.

I wimmer.

"I thought i said it clear enough. That doesn't work with me like that. How dare sou can make some noise, you little excuse for a human being."

Than the pain grows. But i shut my mouth. If i don't say anything maybe i get away quicker.

The flames brake through my skin onto the bones.

I scream. Yes, i scream. But not aloud.

_Be silent. Don't make noise. Or better. Don't be there at all._

I close my eyes. Now the darkness takes over me. I scream and cry and look in the deep black hole in front of me. The only thing whoch can protect me.

I am falling, falling deep. I feel pain, but now a kinda numbness is filling my body.

But my mind is clear.

And suddenly i remember.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Kath. I must go. I'm so sorry i can't stay. I know you're hiding somthing from me. But i don't kow what it is. Sometimes you run towards me and are falling in my arms. You cry. Everytime. When we are with the others, you seem to be happy. You're fooling them with your smile. Sometimes you even fool me. _

_I have a secret too. I can make things happen. If i get angry, worried or if i'm afraid. Do you remember the encounter with that old teacher? His face has swollen to a great degree. I was it, i know it. But i never told. _

_I'm going to a boarding school in Scottland to get it under control. And when i graduate i come again and meet you once again. Then i am a stanger to you because you won't have any memories of me anymore. I wish you a good life. I am so sorry." Sally walked away. _

_I wanted to lift my head and say, _wait.

_But my head was too heavy. My whole body was too painfull to move even the slightest. And she was gone._

_And nothing was left. Only pain._

* * *

I hope you liked it. English is not my native language.

Sorry, if i made some mistakes.

And thank you for reading.

_stillerschmerz_


	2. Chapter 2

First, thanks to _LunaNotLoony_ for the review.

I personally hope there will be more, also from you other guys. :P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Separate  
Sifting through the wreckage  
I can't concentrate  
Searching for a message  
In the fear and pain  
Broken down and waiting  
For the chance to feel alive  
Now in my remains

_Linkin Park_

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night

Probably my mother brought me up here after i got numb. Mother.

Why do i call her this? Even if she tortures me, i always say mother.

But i won't any more. She is not my mother, she never was. I had to pretend in front of the others. I was forced to pretend it. And finally it became a habit.

I don't have any family. I don't have a live.

I stare at the ceiling while a thought is rising in my mind.

I can live. But i have to escape. I have a chance.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"You can always come to me, when you have problems. If you need a place to escape for a while."_

_"But i don't even know where you live."_

_"I can show you. I help you any time." says Anna._

* * *

Anna.

My only other friend who has seen me cry.

She is my last hope.

I get up, grab my bag and put some clothes to change in it.

I climb onto the window board and jumb on the roof. It's cool outside but not freezing.

In five minutes i am standing in our courtyard, i open the gate and run.

I run along the dark houses without a noise. I run in the city an turn various corners untill i'm at the station.

In a minute the train is leaving. I slip through the closing doors and the train moves.

I breathe heavily and let me sink into a seat. I don't have a ticket but that's the last of my fears.

But now i am relieved.

Relieved I don't go back.

Relieved that i won't experience the torture any more.

But one thing will remain. The pain.

The doors open i jump of my seat and on the platform.

Behind me the doors are closing.

I walk along lonely streats until i see Anna's apartement.

I walk faster and fall into a sprint.

I ring the doorbell.

The door opens and Anna stays in front of me with sleepy eyes which sparkel when she recognises me and a frown appears on her face.

"Kath..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Probably you have to wait two weeks 'till i update the next time. But i am not sure.

I am open for critique reviews and wishes.

Naturally i love good reviews most.

_stillerschmerz_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi my loving readers!

Thank you _LunaNotLoony _and _TeaInk_ for the reviews.

Thank you _AliceCullen1981 _and_ LunaNotLoony _for favoriting.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Remember me you've forgotten that I do not think  
When you're gone I'll have blinked  
Please do not forget me I can well remember  
Not only for today but I can remember for ever  
Incredibly easy to forget you love me so  
For now I know it was all just a show

_Gizem 18.03.2010_

* * *

"I need a place to stay." I say and look at my feet.

Anna steps beside and lets me in. Then she closes the door. I follow her into the kitchen.

"Sit down." Anna says. I pull at a chair sit on it. The kitchen is small and cosy. Like the whole house. Anna is sixteen but she already lives alone due to difficult circumstances at home.

I put my arms on the table and lean my head at them. I close my eyes.

After a while I hear a gentle 'klonk'.

Anna puts a teacup in front of me and sits in front of me. I wrap my hands around the cup and take a little sip.

"What's the matter, Kath?" she askes me.

I don't answer, I don't know how. It's so difficult.

Her frown deepens.

"Kath, tell me. You know you can trust me." she looks deep into my eyes.

I look away. How should I explane?

"Kaithlyn. How should I help if you don't tell me? I listen to you. You can trust me. You know that I had difficult past too. I know the feeling of rejection and lonliness. I, of all people, can understand you maybe. You are one of my best friends, so tell me, please. I saw you cry. You cried your heart out. But how should I help you if i don't now what your problem is?!" she was getting louder.

"Beth... I... I don't know how. I can't explane. It's different from your past. I don't know where to begin. I... Help me..." My voice brakes.

I look up and see anxiety in Annas eyes. And understanding.

"I only need one night... I must go... Away from here. I'm not save here and you can't know everything. You would be in danger." My hands are shaking. My head begins to spin. I lose my balance and fall.

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was a warm day. I was walking towards some stores in the town. _

_Someone was keeping my hand in his. I looked upwards. It was my dad. I smiled. _

_Then I pulled my hand away and jumped across the street. _

_"Lynn. Wait for me and don't run away." he said. I laughed and ran. He chased me. I saw the laugh on his face. I ran into a dark alley and hide myself. Dad ran into the alley. Suddenly he stoped. _

_He looked scared. He looked somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw a women standing behind me. _

_She wore a black dress and black highheels and she had wild hair flowting around her face. _

_She laughed. Not a nice one. _

_I shivered. She was insane. I saw it in her eyes._

_"Did you really think, you would get away? Did you really think you could hide forever?" she laughed again._

_Dad din't look at her but at me. He saw me in the eyes and I could feel that there would happen something._

_"Lynn. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you and even if I cannot be seen I will always be by your side. Me and you mother." _

_The crazy women laughed again. _

_"You think you would survive. And this nice little child will come with me. She will get the proper education." Then her face turned serious and she drew a stick at him then she shreaked._

_"Avada Kedavra!" and a green light erupted from the stick and hit dad. _

_He falled to the ground. I wanted to run towards him but the women pulled me back. I felt a weird sensation behind my navel and i got unconcious._

* * *

"Kath! Wake up. You have to get back! Kath!" I heard someone shout.

Anna.

I opened my eyes. My head hurt. Then I started to cry.

"Anna. Help me. I... She hurts me. Everytime I come home she is standing there. She looks at me with that look. She hates me. She loves it to see me in pain."

Anna looks shocked.

"She hurts you? Your mum?" she was mad. Really mad. "Your own mum? I gonna kill her, that bl**dy B**ch."

I shake my head.

"Since yesterday I get this memories. I forgot them and I remember them. I... I'm lost. She isn't even my mother. I was brought to her so I shut my mouth. I need to get away."

Anna gives me a bone crushing hug.

"I will help you. I go with you. You won't be alone. We're gonna do that. You're not alone."

I look in her eyes. She is my best friend. Even if she is two years older.

"But you have to know a bit more. I want to seek an old freind of mine. She is... special. She..." I don'T know how I should explain it. "She is a witch."

Annas eyes widen.

"A witch! You... your joking, right?" I sheak my head.

"She left me when I was eleven. Before she went away to a certain school she came and saw me in the night. She knew that I had problems and secrets and she told me everything. She thought..." My voice broke again. The memories are too painful. "She thought I was sleeping but I was tortured that night and I couldn't move. She left without knowing I heard her. But she gave me a promise. She would come and rescue me after her graduation. And I want to find her, wherever she is." My grip around Annas back gets tighter. I was sure she would decline and say I would be insane.

"I help you Kath. I help you. Because your my best friend and for me even more..."

I knew what she meant. She loved me.

I pull back.

"We must leave, as early as possible."

She nods.

"I only pack a few things."

* * *

Thank you for reading and I love you all for reviewing and favoriting my story.

But I always hope that there will be more.

One question. Witch pairing would you like to have?

_stillerschmerz_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I am back.

Here's the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When the lights go out and we open our eyes,  
Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.  
Let the sun fade out and another one rise  
Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.

_Linkin Park_

* * *

**Anna POV**

I smile. Kath is petting the hoarse. But she doesn't smile. She looks the hoarse in the eyes.

I know for sure that Kath had never touched a hoarse. They never liked her and she never liked them but this one seems different.

I look around.

We are surrounded by trees. We need to find the next town. Since a week we are out here and the supplies need to be refilled.

I look at my left. I see Kath leaning at the tree. Her hand is falling to her right.

She's exhausted. I can see it.

Suddenly her eyes are closing and she slips to the ground.

No! Kath! It is another memory.

I run to her and cath her before she falls to the ground.

She frowns and her hands are getting sweatier.

I sit on the ground and hold her head in my lap. I stroke her her hair and hold her hand.

She's getting calmer now and relaxes.

I look down to her. She's beautiful how she lies there. I sweep a hairstrand off her face. I bow down to her and press a light kiss on her forehead.

After a while she begins to shift and her eyes are opening.

I don't say anything. I only look in her blue eyes waiting that she will speak.

* * *

**Kath POV**

I open my eyes and see Annas face. I open my mouth.

"I was at home. My dad, mum..." My voice breakes. "And than She comes and curses and... We must go."

I am afraid. I feel that she will come and she will...

I can't think of that. I stand up and Anna does the same.

"We have to leave." A soft stack from behind me let me turn and see in the grey eyes of the creature I stroke.

My face relaxes. I reach out for the beak of him and give him a last pet.

"I hope we see each other again, mate. I don't konw what you are but I will find out. Bye."

From the first moment on I have known that this animal was special.

* * *

_Five days later_

It's evening. Anna and I are standing in front of a town.

I am hungry. I haven't eaten for two days.

I've given everything Anna.

On a shield is standing _Godrics Hollow. _

That's an interesting name... But I don't need history lesson right now.

"Where should we go?" I ask. Anna sights.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"A baker. We need bread and maybe we can get something fresh too." She nods.

* * *

I bite in my bread. Yummy. We were by baker and bought some supplies.

We are in front of a church. From inside I can hear singing.

I look next to it. There's a graveyard. I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Anna asks.

I turn my head. "To the graveyard. I want to see it."

I can feel something there. It's strong and I want to see what causes it.

Anna seems a bit unsure but follows me.

I push the gate. It's old and rusty.

I go past it and foolow my senses.

The graves are labelled with various names.

_Abbot, Peverell, McMillan...Potter, **Kentwood**_

I stop dead in my track.

**Here are lying Éabha Kentwood 2. December 1959 - April 1983 **

**and John Kentwood 18. August 1960 - April 1983**

**Our precious will always find us.**

**A better Life for them.**

I begin to shake. My parents, dead, both of them.

Then I run. I run past the church. Past the people on the street, past the shield _Godrics Hollow._

I run untill I my feet can't get any further. And everything went black. The last I see are grey eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

And please review! Really I think you can do better.

(LunaNotLoony, your the best.) But the Others... :P

_stillerschmerz_


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for you :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

So rest your head  
It's time to sleep  
And dream of what's in store  
The body bends until it breaks  
And sings again no more  
'cause time has torn the flesh away  
The early morning sings no more

_Linkin Park_

* * *

**Anna POV**

I run behind her. But I am exhausted early. She's so fast.

At the same time a reach the entry of the town I see Kath entering the forest.

I must stop for a short time.

People are staring at me. I shoot them glares.

Then I start running again.

I can't see Kath any more. She has disappeared.

I have to find her. I can feel something is happening, I don't know what, but I know it's horrible.

I search along the trees and suddenly I hear a scream. A horrible scream.

_Kath!_

I follow the sound. She screams again. My stomach is turning.

I am afraid. I want to turn around and flee. But I can't. I must find her.

I come around a tree and freeze.

Kaithlyns _mother _is there. She is pointing with a wooden stick at Kath. Kath lies on the ground and is winding. Her body is bending and she screams. A high scream. And her _mother_s eyes are fuming with anger and... I can see it. She enjoyes the sight of hurt and pain.

Something cracks under my foot. _Shit! _SHE looks up and her eyes are darting at me. I shiver.

"Filthy muggle. How could you dare to interrupt me."

SHE aimed that stick at me and opens her mouth.

"Avada..."

"Noo! Stop! Please, don't..." Kath begs.

"Kedavra!"

A green light is shooting at me.

I know I will die. I can feel it. I am calm, so calm. Everything seems to slow down.

And then I remember my life.

I turn my head to Kath. I remember everything so clearly, how I met her and how I begun to love her. I know she doesn't feel the same but I don't care. I only want to be near her. Even as a good friend.

"Kath..."

Then the green light hits me and I begin to fly.

* * *

**Kath POV**

The green light hits at the cest, the spot where the heart is.

Her eyes, a moment ago sparkling, now they are dull. And I know it. She is dead.

I can't believe it. No. My only friend. Dead. I am confused.

My eyes are wandering across her body, across the forest ground and to the pair of shoes.

I look up. And my hate flames up.

I feel nothing except this sensation in my stomach, traveling to my heart.

I stand up. I shake, badly.

My mother first, my father next and now my friend.

"You murdered Anna. My best friend. You will regret it, you will burn in hell. You monster!"

"What a great fantasy you have, Kaithlyn. But this doesn't mean anything. You don't even know how to defend yourself. You are pathetic excuse of a human being. You are nothing, you are not worth living, not even dying so nice like your _friend._"

"Even if I am an pathetic excuse of a human being, I know how to defend myself."

I feel something growing in me. It's powerful and flowing though my body. I never felt it before. But I know I am not useless bacause of it.

* * *

**Stranger POV**

"Buckbeak, come back. Right now." This fucking hippogriff don't want to listen to me. GRR. He walks away. "No. Not away from me. Towards me."

I follow him. I must get him. Somehow. He's stubborn. But he never was _this _stubborn. It first started five days ago. I left him for an hour alone and since then I he would always follow one way.

I look to the ground so I don't make any sound.

Suddenly I crash into Buckbeak. "Stubborn Hippogriff. Couldn't you wait..."

I was interrupt by two voices shouting.

"You murdered Anna. My best friend. You will regret it, you will burn in hell. You monster!"

"What a great fantasy you have, Kaithlyn. But this doen't mean anything. You don't even know how to defend yourself. You are pathetic excuse of a human being. You are nothing, you are not worth living, not even dying so nice like your _friend._"

What's going on? Murdered? Kaithlyn? What are they speaking about?

I am going further. I must know. I stop. What when...

A push from behind me shows that Buckbeak will follow me.

"Even if I am an pathetic excuse of a human being, I know how to defend myself."

I look around the tree. There are two people facing each other.

The bigger one, an adult women has long blond hair. She holds a wand in her right hand.

The girl has brown hair reaching the shoulders and saphire blue eyes. She doesn't have a wand. But a bright light erupts from her heart spreading all over her body. The women seems to be under shock. The girl streches her left arm and opens her hand.

I am surprised as a blow came and the women fell to the ground. Now I can see her face.

She has a prominent chin and steel blue eyes. I know her. The best friend of my cousin.

Cassandra Wellet.

I come forward and she sees me. I can see fear, but she only bowed and disapparated with a smirk on her face.

I am stunned and am totally frozen.

Then I hear a sob. The girl knees on the ground. And I realize that there is another person.

I step closer. Her bodys shaking with sobs and she has the head of another girl on her lap. She's dead. Her eyes are dull and her body's gone limp.

"Anna... Why, why did you must go? Anna!" she shouted. "Come back. I need you. I don't understand anything any more... Why..."

I knee down next to her. "Girl. She's dead. She won't come back."

The girl looked up. Her eyes are filled with tears.

I am so close to her I can see some horrible things. Scars. Scars are covering her body. Long ones, short ones.

"What do you want from me? Go away. I want to be alone. You understand nothing, nothing."

I laugh. I know nothing?

"If you knew what I knew... Trust me, I understand you, maybe the most of everyone."

I look to my left. Buckbeak has come and sit at the right side of the girl. I frown. He was never so affectionated by a person.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"SHE did this. SHE killed Anna. SHE has found me after all. I shouldn't have come back. I shouldn't have run away from that... that..." She gulps. "That grave... My parents..."

"Wait, your parents are dead and you visited their grave, after that you ran away and SHE has found you. You mean Cassandra, don't you?"

She looks surprised.

"You know her, how?"

"My cousin is her best friend." I spat. Her eyes widen and she stumbles to her feet.

"You are reated to Bellatrix?" I am surprised even more. She knows so much about us but isn't at school. Why?

She takes a step back. She trips over a branch and falls back. Buckbeak catches her.

"Yes. But you don't have to worry. I am nt like her. No. I am not like my family at all."

"But who are you?"

"I am Sirius Black. It is a pleasure to make your aquantance, my lady."

"Ah... Well. The pleasure is all mine. Thank you."

"And who are you?"

"I am..." She look unsure. "I am Isabella Scott."

I can feel that she lies. She isn't Isabella Scott. There is more.

"No. Your not."

"What?"

"Your not Isabella Scott."

"I am."

"No."

"I..." Buckbeak nudges _Isabella_. She sigh. "Kaithlyn Kentwood."

I smile. I had an idea. "It seems that Buckbeak likes you. Your welcome to join us if you want. I can heelp you maybe."

She looks to Anna then to me. "Do you know a place where to burry Anna?"

I nod.

"Then I come with you. But... Aren't you a massmurderer?"

I flinch. I had hoped she wouldn't know.

"I was accused as one but am not. Why else would you still live by now?"

* * *

Did you like it?

Please review!

_stillerschmerz_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there, I love you _LunaNotLoony. _

I can always trust you to review :D

You others, well it could be better... :P

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Sirius POV**

Where up here in the hight with Buckbeak. I've missed it.

It's better to fly on a broom, but we can't have every luxury.

Kaithlyn is in front of me and leans on Buckbeaks neck.

I've never seen such a person. Harry is a special chase but this girl is even more extraordinary.

I knew her parents. Yes. Nobody knew what has happened to them.

And Kaithlyn, she has gone through so much...

Maybe I can help her.

But I need to know what has happened. And to Anna.

"Where do you want to bury her?" I ask Kaithlyn.

She shrugs. "You said, you knew."

"But we have different possibilities."

No one of us speaks for a while.

"Who are her parents? We have to contact..."

"Her parents were horrible, they abandoned her."

"Oh." Why do people have such a past in such a young age? Like me...

"King's Lynn."

"What?"

"Once she said. 'I want to visit King's Lynn.' I don't know why, but she was fascinated by it..."

"Kathlyn."

"Yes?"

"I am sorry. I was thinking. Did you have a special bond with her?"

"What?" Her voice is shaking. I was right.

"You two had a special bond or one of you at least."

She is silent. I am waiting that she speaks.

"She loved me. I met her a year ago in school. She looked at me this weird way. I didn't understand until this summer. I've seen it by other couples and suddenly I knew. But I didn't return this feeling, only as a sister. She knew it, but we never spoke about it... Why do I tell you everything? I didn't know you until today."

"Because I am full of sorrow too. Because I have lived through those things too. Only less horrible. Only less intensive."

"I think King's Lynn fascinated her because it remembered her of you. If she she couldn't be with you living, then in death."

She doesn't answer.

"Kaithlyn."

"What?!"

"Kaith – King's, Lyn – Lynn. Kathlyn – King's Lynn."

"Buckbeak? Could you please fly to King's Lynn?"

The Hippogriff emits a weird sound and turns east.

* * *

**No ones POV**

The flight takes long, but none of them notice this. Both of them are used to long journeys now.

Sirius is thinking of Harry. What would he do if Harry was treated like Kaithlyn or himself, where should both of them go?

Kath thinks of Anna and Godric's Hollows grave. Why are they buried there? What was their story and what is her story?

* * *

Finally they come back to earth. They are landing in a forest a mile away from King's Lynn.

Sirius begins to talk.

"How should we do it? We can't only walk in there and bury her there. We need some protection or a plan."

Kath shakes her head.

"No. We don't need to bury her on a graveyard if you want. She never was a Christian. Ad you could make up some wards. It's okay as long nobody except from me, or in this case you too, can come here."

Sirius examined her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want it to be?"

She walked around the forest, suddenly she stops. "Here."

Sirius digs a hole with his wand.

Kath takes Anna up and puts her softly into the grave.

Then she nods to Sirius and he lets the soil falling onto her.

Kath searches a stone, she finds one that is flat and takes it.

"Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Um… May I have your wand?" Sirius looks surprised but after thinking about the incident in the forest that day he gives it to her.

Kath takes it and holds it above the stone. Slowly, some words appears on it.

**Here lies Annabeth Smith**

**A true friend and sister.**

**That she never will die in our hearts.**

Then she held it to the tree and swishes with the wand.

The bark comes to life and surrounds the frame of the stone.

Kath stretches her left arm out and gives the wand back to Sirius.

Sirius eyes Kath. He has never seen a so talented girl like her.

"Do you want to say something?" he asks after a while. Kath shakes her head.

"I can't."

"You don't have to."

* * *

**Kath POV**

We're flying again.

This feeling is great. I can feel that Buckbeak enjoys it to spread his feathers. I don't know why I feel like I knew him the whole time. And somehow I know that he feels the same.

I lean on his neck and spread my arms.

I hear a laugh from behind. Sirius.

I turn around and glare at him.

"Think it's funny?"

He laughs again.

"Tell me, what is your problem?"

"I have no problem and I don't laugh about you, I laugh about what you do."

"And you think that is better."

"Yes."

"Asshole."

"I do that sometimes too."

"Bigger asshole... What?"

He laughs again. "Yes."

"Bloody hell. And I thought you were okay. "

Now we laugh both. After a while I speak again.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Can you teach me magic?"

"If you want to learn from a mass murderer..."

"Oh, I thought you were falsely accused..."

"Really?"

* * *

"Kaithlyn."

Someone is shaking me.

"Kaithlyn, wake up, we're nearly there."

I recognise this voice. It's familiar, but...

Then I remember. The grave of my parents, the death of Anna, the magic inside me and...

"Sirius." I open my eyes. We're in a town or a city. I can't say. I don't ask any questions. I trust Sirius and so I follow him to a street.

He stops before a row of houses, between number 11 and 13.

He holds the Hippogriff on one hand and stretches the other out to me. I take it.

And we wait.

I begin to ask me what he's doing when the houses begin to shake. Slowly another house appears.

Sirius steps forward to the entry.

We step inside and Sirius closes the door behind us.

Dust is filing my nose, it tickles.

"Haa-tschi."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place number 12; my childhood home."

"Nice."

* * *

**Review please :P**

_stillerschmerz_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I don't sleep too well at night  
Waiting up and shivering  
Heather's gone and money's tight  
In this little home I'm living in  
You've gotta live your life  
While your blood is boiling  
Those doors won't open  
While you stand and watch them

_Imagine Dragons & Clint Holgate_

* * *

**Kath POV**

I am here for nearly one hour now.

Sirius and I are sitting in the dusty and filthy kitchen drinking butterbear. It's bloody delicious and warm. Normally when you hear 'warm bear' you don't want to drink it but this is butterbear and it's just awesome.

Sirius is staring at the table in front of him. I think he's overwhelmed with memories, bad memories.

I look around and wonder when the last person was in here.

"Sirius?" I ask carfully.

"Hm."

"What has happened to this house?"

"Everyone has died or lives somewhere else or just can't come in here."

"Why?"

"I am the heir. My mother never wanted me to be it, she disowned me when I ran away. But she didn't have a choice. My brother, Regulus, he died." I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. And he knew it.

"How long will we live here?" Finally Sirius looks up.

"Until we find a something better."

"Yeah, nothing is better than such a sunny and clean place like this one." Here comes my sarcasm again.

"I didn't mean that this is very comfortible but it's well protected. You see, my family was one of the most pureblood fanatic family ever. It still is. They live right next to them but they detest them. They think, they're better and hate witches or wizards with non-magical parents, or how they call them, mudbloods."

"And so they isolate themselves and do like non-magical people don't excist. Or pretend that at least. And they also don't want that non-magical people can't see them. So they put high protections around this place. Probably not only this... I begin to understand..." My mind is processing this really fast but there are so many questions left or new are beginning to form.

Sirius smiles. I smile too. I think I like him.

"Where can I sleep?" I ask.

"I'll show you." So we stand up and he leads me out of the kitchen up the stairs.

* * *

_-several months later-_

**Sirius POV**

"Ahhh! Help! Dad! Mum! No! You... Don't!..." Lynn. I jump out of my bed and run to my door. It crashes open after that hers too.

I run in and see her lying in her bed. Sweat is covering her body and she is shaking. I sit next to her and hold her up.

"Lynn! Wake up! You have to wake up. It's only a nightmare, it isn't happening. Lynn. Come back to me." I put my hand on her forehead. She's burning.

I go to the bathroom, take a facecloth and make it wet. Then I go back to Kaithlyn and put it on her forehead.

_Why did you have to go through these things? Why? Oh, Lynn._

* * *

**Kath POV**

My head is burning. I am burning.

Then something is cooling it down a bit. Sirius. I can feel him sitting beside me.

"Lynn, don't speak. You have to rest. I'll take care of you." I feel save, but I speak nonethless.

"Can... Can you tell or sing something to me?" My voice is horse and my throat hurts.

"Yes. I can't sing but I can tell you some stories..."

And he begins to tell me everything about the wizard world he knows. He starts with everything of his life, he haven't told me yet. Followed by the history of the wizard world.

I can't sleep but I can dream while he tells me everything. Images are passing by while I have my eyes closed. I see how Sirius is treated by his brother, mother and friends, I feel the unluck inside of Azkaban, smell the the forest with his dognose.

Everything feels like I would be there.

* * *

I am finally fine again. And I glide down the balustrade. It's funny and I laugh loudly but I don't see the end so I fall off.

"Ouch." Sirius is running downstairs.

"Lynn, are you okay?" he asks worridly. Then he sees me on the floor laughing my ass off and he frowns, I laugh even harder.

"I thought you were hurt. Oh shut up, Lynn." he says harsh.

I stand up and salute. "Aye, sir." And I marsh in the kitchen.

Sirius follows me. I take two apples and throw one at him. He catches it and takes a bite while I eat eat mine.

"What were you doing upstairs?" I ask him. He grins.

"I was thinking." I look up, seemingly suprised.

"What?! Since when can you think? You aren't serious, what have you done to him?" 'Serious' glares at me.

"Not funny." I give him a look. "Okay, it was, but I have to tell you something very important. I was reading - yes, I can read." I roll my eyes.

"I didn't want to say that. What were you reading?" I am curious.

"I thought you would like to become an Animagus too." I stare at him. He's joking. It can't be. That couldn't be possible. An Animagus.

"Wow." And we burst out in laugher again.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

I give her a handsigne and she starts to move, slowly. She crawles over the roof to top of it and looks over the rim. Then she gives me a handsigne too. Everything is clear.

So our plan takes action.

We jump from the roofs without any sound and walking into the store. Nobody is looking at us. Good.

We go to several shelves and are looking for the ingredients. We're fast but unnoticable fast and accurate.

After some minutes we find what we were searching. Lynn is packing into the bag and we leave the shop again.

"Oi. You two." Shit. I look beside me and our eyes meet. She nods and we start to run.

"Thiefs! Hold them! Thiefs!" I smirk. Your fault.

* * *

**Kath POV **

"So, let me see if we have everything together." Sirius says to me. I smirk.

"That was bloody awesome!" His eyes are sparkling at me.

"I know, Lynn. You have passed the test. Now you belong to the underground." My smirk is widening.

"But I need a wand, you know."

"Don't worry, we'll find the right one." I frown.

"I don't worry, you should know that much at least." He rolls his eyes and I begin to smirk again.

"Then lets go."

* * *

A week later I am in Diagon Alley again.

But this time I am alone and hooded in a dark coat. I am walking into a small side street. A small, also hooded figure is standing there.

"Do you have everything?" He whispers.

I nod and we walk onto themain street again. We don't talk to each other, only go streight to our aim.

It's good that it is a clouded and rainy day. It's eve and he closes in five minutes.

We walk in it and remove the cap.

Something is making a noise in the back of the shop.

Slowly an old man is coming forward and examines both of us.

"Good evening Mister Ollivander. I am here to buy a wand."

"Good evening Miss..." He looks confused.

"Scott. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry to say that but I am a little stressed and need to get somewhere. I don't have much time."

"Then lets see... Which is your wand arm?"

"Left." Mister Ollivander starts to search on his shelves, takes a wand out and gives it to me. I take it carfully. It is big and robust.

"Unicorn heartstring and oak." It doesn't feel right. I shake my head and place it back onto the counter.

I've got several wands to try until...

"Thestral hair and cherry tree." I strech out my arm. I yawn from boredness. This one will be like the others too. And suddenly my hand starts to prickle.

A not burning fire is spreading from my hand. It's the right one. I simply know it. Yes.

My partner looks at me in awe. I nod at him and I look back to Mister Ollivander.

"That's the one." And I run out the shop followed by my partner. I look back and see Ollibander sprinting out of the shop and holding up his wand.

I raise it too and shoot a spell at him. Then I pull out a small bag and throw it to my partner. Then I turn and disapparate from this place.

I appear in front of Sirius with a wide grin on my face. "I've got it."

* * *

I hope, you liked it.

And it won't be a Siriusxoc, the pairing isn't entirely settled now and I would appreciate your help. Who would you like?

**Review please.**

_stillerschmerz_


	8. Chapter 8

I am ill at the moment. That's why I write so much in the last time.

Enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Kath POV**

I am sitting in the library and read.

_The Cinese Fireball  
(also known as lion dragon)_

_The only Dragon of the Orient has a spacifically eye-catching appearance. He is scarlet red and flat scales, and his face, with a short snout and highly prominent eyes, is surrounded by a crown of gold scales. He is named Fireball because of the mushroom-shaped flame which is blown out when he is irritated. The males can achieve a weight of two tons and the bigger female up to four tons. The eggs are are brigght scarlet red with golden dots. The egg shell is in great demand in the chinese wizardry. The Fireball is..._

"Lynn! Lynn. Where are you?" Sirus voice sounds scared and worried.

"I am here Sirius. In the library." I hear him climb up the stairs and then he bursts in. "What's the matter?"

"Harry. He needs me, he just has gotten back from the maze. He's injured and something horrible has happened... Do you want to come with me?" Why should I? Why should I come with him to someone I only know through stories. I turn away from Sirius.

"I don't even know them. Why should I come? They don't know me, I don't know them and it should stay like this."

A warm hand is touching my chin and holds it up. Sirius is looking me into the eyes.

"Then it's time they meet you. Lynn, you are like daughter to me and you belong to my family now."

I nod. "I come with you."

"Then I think it's time we go."

I am nervous and I doubt that they will accept me this simple. But it's worth a shot.

"One thing. Don't tell them who I really am. We use my pseudonym."

* * *

We apparate onto the the gates of Hogwarts. I imediatly recognise it. Sirius has turned to the black dog while I stay human.

Someone is opening it and lets us in. It's a women with a serious face and a wizard on her head. She frowns.

"Albus didn't say there would be two of you." I smirk under my black coat.

"We didn't knew it either until five minutes ago."

The women still frowns and won't step byside. She has a very stern looking face.

"Who are you?" she demands.

"The questions should be answered at the proper moment with the proper answer. And I can tell you now is not the proper time."

"Come in." I bow my head and step inside. Sirius tail is twitching. He's nervous.

The women leads us to a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drops." she says and we go up the stairs. "Albus will be here in a few minutes to meet you."

After that she goes. Sirius turns back and starts to walk up and down the room. I look around.

It's different from everything I've seen. Small golden instruments are filling the room wih little nearly unnoticable clicks. But what catches my eye is a bird next to the desk. It's scarlet red with other different colours. His eyes are purple and the beak is brown to gold. I go to it. It's a phoenix. A scarlet phoenix. He cocks his head to the right.

It turn around.

"I let you alone with Harry, okay? I look around the carstle." Sirius walks on, I don't think he heard me. I go anyway.

I go to the door and pull it open silently.

The carstle is big and you could get lost easily, I've realized it as we came in.

I hear footsteps coming from the left. That must be Harry. Later, I have much time but now I need to get something streight. I walk at my right and leave the scene. I don't knw why the phoenix confused me. I have the feeling like I've met him before but that is impossible.

I only know one person who had a scarlet phoenix and he is definitly no here. He can't be.

* * *

**Sirius POV **

"Sirius, would you like to stay with him?" Is he insane? Of course I come with him. I wouldn't let him alone now. I nod.

I transform back into the black dog and follow Albus and Harry.

At the hospital wing Albus pushes open the door and lets us in. Mrs Weasley lets out a scream. "Harry! Oh, Harry!" She starts to walk towards us, probably to hug Harry.

I growl slightly while Albus talks to her.

Madam Pomfrey eyes me warily. "Headmaster, may I ask what...?" Albus interrupts her.

"This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while." He says. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained. Harry - I will wait while you get into bed." Then he leaves.

I walk to Harry's bed and curl myself up while Harry gets his sleeping potion.

I must think at what he had told us. James, Lily. He saw them, both.

* * *

I've been by the side of Harry the whole time. Ron and Hermione stroked my fell once a while like now. ut I can't relax. Something else has gotten into my mind.

Lynn. I've forgotten her. Simply forgotten. Shit. Where is she and when did she left? I want to get up as two voices erupt.

Two voices are shouting at each other. McGonagall and Fudge.

"They'll wake him if they don't shut up!"

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

We all wait in tension. Mrs Weasley stands up.

"That's Fudge's voice, and that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

Now we could hear them.

Fudge bangs the doors open. "Where is Dumbledore?" he demands.

* * *

Fudge walks away. Everything is silent for a while. Albus opens his mouth to say something but gets interrupted by a loud 'CRACK'.

"What was that?" asks Ron. Another argument has erupted.

"You left me alone and I don't want have anything to do with you again! Did you understand that?" That's Lynn. But with whom is she arguing?

"Did I say, I left you voluntary? No. I had to, so don't get me wrong when I am a bit angry."

"You could have brought me with you, you know. Or else... Get out of my eyes."

"That was Roselind but who was the other one? I am sure I didn't met her before."

Lynn. I get up on my feet and want to go to the door but that wasn't neccesary anymore. They flew open, revealing an angry Kaithlyn.

"Where is that stupid dog?" she breathes out and every single eye turns to me. Harry holds an eyebrow up.

"You bloody stupid... Why didn't you say me where you were going? I was worried! And I thought you were responsible..." Mrs Weasley interrupts her.

"I'm sorry to say that, girl. But are aware that you are talking to a dog?" Lynns eyes are narrowing.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?" I love her arrogance sometimes.

"Well, it's a dog and..." Lynn are catching mine. Then they go to Harry.

"Harry. I hope you wouldn't mind whether I lend him for a while?" she asks. Harry himself looks dumbfounded.

"Maybe it would be better if you would finally tell us who you are or why you were arguing with someone from this castle or why you would like to lend a dog." McGonagall has gotten her voice again. And on Lynns face is spreading a grin.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But like I said sometimes you just have to wait for the proper moment to receive the proper answers. If you would excu..." Her eyes have landed on Albus. "You!" Her voice is full of venom. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? Dumbledore." She spits the name out like it was something disgusting.

Now I am confused. I've told her about him...

* * *

Thanks for reading.

There are a few sentences from the books and else.

**Review please!**

_stillerschmerz_


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry to confuse you. LunaNotLoony. Yes, Lynn and Kath are the same person.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Every battle, every scar  
We are warriors  
Hear us shouting from our hearts  
This is who we are

_Boyzone_

* * *

**Kath POV**

It's him. I would always recognize this long silver beard, the ice blue eyes, the halfmoon glasses and the kind smile. Such a fake smile.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Dumbledore." How I hate him. I've lost everything beacuse of him.

Dumbledore opend his mouth.

"I am sorry. But I doubt we know each other." I laugh, it's a bitter laugh.

"Of course you can't remember. I am the little girl. Unimportant littlw girl, you never even worried about, you never even tried to search. And these people look up to you. Such a pity." I start to turn away. Then I stop.

"Ah, yes." I take off my cap and look everyone in the eyes. "I am Isabella Scott. It's a pleasure to make your aquantance." My voice is dripping of sarcasm again. I put my cap up again and take a step towards the door.

I stop again.

"And dog. I said, don't be so serious all the time."

"Isabella, I think you have to explane what the matter is, because, I have to admit, I don't know what you are talking about." Dimmbledore interferes again.

"I don't have to explane anything."

"Yes, maybe you should do." Another guy has joined. He has black strait hair and a nose which was broken more than once.

"And you are?" I ask.

"Severus Snape." I wince. My head hurts again.

_Death Eater. _

I stare at him wide eyed. My head is pounding. He is one of them but is here, standing right next to me. My head is bursting.

"Sirius..." I croak. " Sirius, help me. It starts again. Help." And everything has gone black.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Don't you have enough?Do you want a bit more? Crucio." _

_Here it is again. The pain with the burning. _

_She comes closer, a knife in her right hand. She helds it on my chiek and press it and goes down to my collarbone. Blood is coming out. _

_"Clarissa. Stop for a moment. Severus... Death Eater... traitor... He will come." I understand. Then the pain hits me in my stomach and _someone starts to scream.

* * *

I open my eyes and look into brown ones.

I jerk back against some metal. I look around. I lie on a bed with white blankets. And everything comes flooding back. I hold up my wand and aim at the person in front of me. He holds up his hands.

"Calm down." says a voice beside me. I stretch my right hand out and a familiar blow is starting to form.

"Lynn. It's me." I sink my right hand but don't let my wand sink and still aim at the unfamiliar person in front of me.

"Who are you?" I demand. He has red hair, not short but not long too. I can see calluses and blisters on his hands.

"Charlie Weasley." I like his eyes, they're kind and friendly and nothing of that feigned. "And this is my family." He nods at the redheads.

I nod and turn away. There are two people left I don't know.

"I've told you mine and you tell me yours." I say to the women.

"I am Minerva McGonagall."

"I am Hermione Granger." She has brown curled hair and brown eyes.

"I am surprised. Sirius described you with bushy hair." I sight. "Well, enough chat. I must go."

"Stay." Charlie says.

"No."

"Yes."

"Why should I?"

" 'cause you came in here from an argument, wanted to see a dog and speak with him. You accuse Dumbledore of something we don't understand and as you heard Professor Snapes name you asked for help from the dog which turns out to be a massmurderer and blacked out."

"Sirius isn't a massmurderer." He rolls his eyes.

"What I mean is that we want answers." I groan.

"Not from me. I have to go."

"Lynn." I roll my eyes.

"Okay. I stay. But only because of you Sirius. I warn you don't do something you will regret."

"Are you serious right now?"

"No, you are Sirius." He groans, I smile. " And I want to have them out." I point at Dumbledore and Snape.

"Lynn!"

"Okay, okay, they can stay."

* * *

The people in the room start to ask questions. I answer only a few.

"How old are you?" asks Hermione.

"Fifteen years old."

"What? Your joking!" says Ron.

"No, I am Isabella. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just. You look a bit older and are taller than fifteen years old, in general." I smirk and pull my cloak up. It reveals black high-heel boots.

"And why aren't you going to school?" asks Hermione.

"Ask him." I say and gesture to Dumbledore. "And Rose." I mumble.

"But I've told enaugh from myself." Harry snorts and the others are looking skeptical. "What is going on out there. Why isn't there somebody stopping Voldemort?"

Nearly everybody winces. "What?"

"You say the name." says Mr Weasley.

"What do you say?" I ask perplexed. Then I remember. "Ah, yes. _You-know-who._ Who invented this shit?"

"The dark lord himself." answers Snape.

"Oh."

"You're right Isabella. There is work to be done." Says Dimbledore while I glare at him. "Molly... Am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

Mrs Weasley nods.

Slowly more and more people leave with tasks to be done. Snape and Sirius have to shake hands. Bloody Dumbledore.

"That will do to be going on with." Dumbledore started to speak again. "Now I have work for each of you. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while, I will contact you there."

"But-" interferes Harry.

"You'll see me very soon Harry. I promis I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

I clear my throat. "You know. Harry could always come with us in summer. We can life there and he joins us. It's still filthy but I am sure Kreatcher would clean the house when I ask him. I mean that house has enough rooms for forty people?" Harry looks at me pleasant.

"No, he can't." says Dumbledore.

"And why not? I assure you. he would have a better life with us than by these filthy, dirt eating, disgusting..."

"Lynn."

"Dursleys." Everyone is looking at me shocked. "What? Ammn't I allowed to say that? And I come with you Sirius. I won't stay alone somewhere near... or alone. You know I do my things." Some are looking like they want to protest.

"Yes, Lynn comes with me."

"Why are you caling her Lynn?" asks Charlie.

"My family does." I say, everyone is looking perplexed. "Let's go Sirius. Bye guys." So we leave.

* * *

Yes, before I forget it. The summary and the rating will change.

How was it?

I stay with my comment.

**Review please!**

_stillerschmerz_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! **Rating goes up!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

a

* * *

_-beginning of the summer holidays-_

**No ones POV**

Harry is frustated. He has to go back to the Dursleys. And he is furious. Dumbledore won't let him go to Sirius. And that's the only thing he wants. But he knows one thing. He made someone else happy. The twins and they knows how they will go on.

Hermione looks after her friends. Harry looks unhappy. She worries about him like she does every time. And se can gets excited to see her parents again. And everything else fanishes out of her mind for some moments.

Ron gets hugged by his mother. Her embrace warms his heart. Family. His family is big and more often annoying than calm, but they are comfortible to be around and his family.

The twins are grinning wide at Harry. Now their dream becomes real with this amount of money. They go to their family, laughing and happy.

Rose stands on the platform. She waits for her family to arrive, but that doesn't worry her. They are always late. She thinks of Kath. She has seen her again. A month ago and she remembers her so clearly. She smiles at her friends, thinks of her home and realizes Kath has none.

Dumbledore is in his office and walks up and down. He has so much on his mind. Harry, the Order, Voldemort and especially Isabella Scott. Who is she and why is she so disgusted of him?

Ginny looks at Harry. He doesn't know that she loves him. She blushes everytime he looks at her. She hopes it will get better. She has to speak with Hermione again.

Arthur and Molly are happy. Their children are with them again and the holiday won't be that great but it is holday.

Sirius and Kath are sitting on the table in the kitchen. Both have a flask of Firewiskey in her hands and are laughing. They talk about the Order ad how the people looked as they saw Kath with Sirius.

* * *

**Chalie POV**

"Charlie, Bill, help me pack the things. Ron come down and help too. Fred and George, stop this instant. You are seventeen now but we are a family and you help. Ginny?" She looks around. Everyone is here except her. "Where is Ginny?" she asks but nobody listens. I go to her and hold on her arm. I sight.

"Mum. Ginny is already there. I already brought her there. Hermione is there too. I've told you. And calm down. You go now and Bill and I are looking for our brothers." Mum nods, takes some luggage, goes to the fireplace and disappears.

"Hey! Ron, Fred, George. Stop!" I roar and everything becomes silent. "Mum has gone now and you help." Everyone nods and pack their things.

When everyone is finised I send them to Grimmauld place.

"See you in amoment." says Bill ad disapparates. I check the house one last time and follow Bill.

I land on the dorrstep to 12 Grimmauld place. I open the door. Wow. Everything is clean. I thought there would be more dust and filth.

A small figure appears in the corridor. She lits up her wand. Isabella.

"Come on. Everyone is in the kitchen. You should bette come, so I can show you the rooms."

I follow her and we appoach the kitchen. My brothers sit around the table and look at us.

"Is everything we nead here, Charlie?" asks mum. I nod and sit down. Isabella keeps standing. She smiles at us. Behind her enters Sirius Black the kitchen. I still can't believe that he is here and is in the same room. Isabella smirks at him and I feel something stab inside me but ignores it.

"Mr and Mr Weasley, you..."

"You can call us Molly and Arthur, dear." mum says and smiles kindly at Isabella who reurns it slightly.

"Um... Okay. So... Molly and Arthur, you sleep on the first floor, third room on the left. Fred, George, you get the room on second floor, first on the rght side, Ron, the one next to it. When Harry gets here, he shares one with you. Ginny and Hermione, you sleep also at second floor, second room on the left. Charlie, Bill, you can have the room at second floor, first room on the left side. I hope this is okay for you?" Everyone nods. "Then, you can look for your rooms."

Everyone leaves. Mum stops by Sirius and Isabella.

"Thank you, that we can live here."

"No problem, Molly. It's a pleasure to have you here." replies Sirius and smiles. Isabella smiles too.

I am the last one in the room and stand up. I have to unpack my things. I smile at both of them while I pass and go up the stairs. I can hear the laugher and from upstairs and smile. After all, it's not bad here.

* * *

**Kath POV**

I've woken up from a nightmare again. I saw mum and dad again. And how they got killed. I sight and put my head into my hands. My ellbows are on the kitchentable. In front of me is standing a bottle of butterbear.

I don't look up as I hear someone enter the kitchen. It probably is Sirius to see where I am.

"Hey. What are you doing here at this time at night?" That clearly isn't Sirius. I look up and see the brown eyes and the red hair again.

"I could ask you the same question." I say. "The butterbear is under the sink, the Firewiskey behind it... If you want some" I add.

Charlie chuckles. "Already had a bit Firewiskey?"

I shrug.

Charlie takes a bottle butterbear out and takes the chair beside me.

"I woke up thirsty, that's why I came down." He says after a while. I say nothing. I don't have to tell him why I woke up. "And you?" hes asks.

I shrug again. "So you don't want to tell me."

I take the bottle and take a sip. "It simply is none of your business."

"Your old charming self again." says Sirius behind me. I turn around.

"Thanks." Then I look at him worridly. He looks terrible. "You too, I see." He simply nods and takes out a Firewiskey.

"Seriously?" I say and he switches it with a bottle of butterbear. Then I grin at Charlie next to me and take another sip.

* * *

"We have to do something!" I demand at Sirius. "He is stuck there for nearly three weeks and suffers at this place. I know, I don't know him that much. But he didn'T deserve such a horrible summer. When you don't go..."

"No. Lynn,we can't go and get him. It's too risky! Dumbledore said no." I sight.

"Okay, I'll wait. But it's entirely your fault." He nods and I return to my room. I'll go tonight and get him away from this place. Without Sirius knowing of it. I promise.

* * *

**I love Reviews, you know...**

_stillerschmerz_


	11. Chapter 11

I hope with reviewing it will get better... and thanks for everyone who does

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

My mind is made up  
Nothing could change that  
I'm coming home to you

_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

**Harry POV**

I am lying under the window and listening to the news. Like yesterday and the day before yesterday and the the day before. Always listening to the news.

Nothing new, nobody was killed, bloody nothing has happened. Agh! Why me? Why bloody me?

The _Daily Prophet _has no news and it comes every day. I bring my hands up and put them under my head. I look up into the blue sky.

I think about my friends. Ron, Hermione, not even Sirius wrote me something useful. Always something unimportant and uninteresting. And nobody has fought for me before the holidays, so had to come back to this place.

Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus. Everyone of them backed away when Dumbledore said no. Nobody, except for Isabella. But she couldn't really do anything. She is as old as me… and she is something special. I saw it in her eyes. They are full of grief and sorrow and pain. She is older than she should be.

I sit up and rub the dirt from my clothes. After that I go up in my room. I am bored to no end. My homework is finished (that should say something) and Hedwig isn't here too. Maybe I just read it over again…

I take my books and school things out and begin to read.

I wake up with a startle. I've fallen asleep over my homework. I stretch myself and look outside. Everything is dark and the lanterns are on. It must be one in the morning. I put the things away and lie on my bed.

I stare up at the ceiling as if there wasn't something I have seen before. I know every little crack and every little… I yawn. I am tired.

I hear something swish outside. Probably falling leaves or big animals with feathers. I yawn again and close my eyes.

And suddenly something comes into my mind. It is mid-summer and leaves don't fall yet, neither do big animals with feathers come in this part of the village. I open my eyes again and stand up.

What is when this are Death Eaters looking out for me? Probalby they are standing on my footstep right now. Or I am simply paranoid.

I go to my window and look outside.

The dim light of the lanterns illuminate the front garden and the creature being in it. It has grey feathers, wings and a beak. Buckbeak. And in front of him is standing Isabella smiling and winking at him.

I wink back and mouth 'wait a moment'. She nods and I walk away from the window and down the stairs, looking out to not make any noise.

I open the front door and step outside, my wand in my hand. Isabella has turned to me.

"How are you, Harry?" she asks.

"I am fine." I answer.

"No, you're not. And don't pretend to be. You don't have to be brave right now, and I can see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me." I sigh.

"Yeah… Why are you here?" I ask after a while.

"To have a nice chat and go away after that." What?! "Of course not! I am here to bring you away from these filthy, disgusting… sorry." I laugh silently. "Dursleys."

"But why?" I ask.

"I know how it is to be stuck at a place you don't want to be. I know because I was too until I ran away. And you can't just run away. You are the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever bullshit they're calling you. The others think, when Dumbledore thinks this is the best for you then it is so. But don't. I know Dumbledore. He makes mistakes too. Big mistakes. And I don't want that others have to suffer for these." While she explains this she pets Buckbeak. It seems to calm her down a bit.

"But enough from that now. Where are your things? We should go away from this place as early as we can." I nod.

"My things are upstairs. Want to come with me?" She nods and I lead her into the house. "Watch out for the stairs, they creak sometimes."

I walk into my room and start to out my things into my trunk. "You have a broom, haven't you?" she asks and I nod.

"Then it would be better when we fly with it and Buckbeak carries the trunk. He couldn't carry this all and us together."

After a while I am finished and stand up again. Isabella stands at the window and looks outside. I don't think she realizes what is outside. She is lost in her mind. She frowns and turns to me.

"I am ready." I say. She takes the Hedwig's cage in her right hand and goes down the stairs. And then it happens. A loud **Creak **echoes through the house.

The doors from Uncle Vernon and Petunia and Dudley opens and they step outside. As soon as Uncle Vernon sees me with my trunk and my Firebold in my hands, he gets red in his face.

"Boy!" he nearly can't control his outburst. "Where do you think, you're going?!" I want tp say something, but I don't know what. "I have asked you a question, boy!"

"Sir?" sounds the voice of Isabella from downstairs. Every single eye looks at her. "Sir. I am so sorry to interrupt your sleep. I am sure you were at a wonderful place." Her eyes flicker at Aunt Petunia and Dudley. "I just wanted to free you from your nephew and bring him to a place where he can't bother you and your family. I am sure, you only had trouble with him and I thought that you have earned your free time from him. I didn't want to disturb you. I am sorry, Mr Dursley." She says and looks to the ground as if she would be ashamed.

I look at Uncle Vernon. The vein on his forehead pulses. After a minute he opens his mouth.

"That would be great, Miss."

"If you want. I can put a good word in so your nephew wouldn't be here the following holidays too."

"Fine. Then go and take this filth with you."

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am, Mister, Mister. Have nice holidays."

Then she goes out. I follow her.

"Thank you." I say silently.

"You don't need to. These Dursley are one of the most disgusting Muggles I know." She spits the names out. "And you had to live with them fourteen years!" She takes the trunk out of my hands and puts I on Buckbeak. She wispers something in his ears. Buckbeak rubs against Isabellas shoulder and flies away.

Isabella walks towards me. "It could get cold. We should take gloves on."

"I never flew before. I just have to trust you." She says and we climb onto the Firebold. She puts her arms around my waist. I push off the ground and we are in the air.

It feels great. Finally I am out again. Freedom and probably I never have to come back.

"Wo-oah!" screams Isabella behind me. She takes her hands slowly away and put them up in the air. "That's great, Harry. I love it." I smirk.

"Great. Then we can get faster. Hold on." She flings her arms around my waist again and I speed up.

We fly like this the whole time. She says where to go and I take the direction. And during the flight she explains some of the things going on to me.

* * *

**Review please! 3**

_stillerschmerz_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks at _LunaNotLoony _and _a guest _for reviewing. And no, she hadn't found a boxfriend in Scottland yet. I would like to kow who you all would prefer.

Everything you recognise isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

* * *

**Sirius POV**

I run up the stairs again. I am loud, but I don't care. Nothing is important right now. Nothing except from her.

Doors are banging open. I take two steps at once and arrive at the next floor. Hermione Granger and the Weasleys stand there. They frowns.

"What's up Sirius?" asks one of the twin. I don't answer and look in every room from them then I leave again and run the floors up to the third floor. I haven't said a word. Where is she? She can't have dissapeared, it isn't possible.

Charlie and Bill await me there. They look questioning too. I walk into the room from Buckbeak and I realize. He isn't there too. She has gone out. She left maybe. Maybe she won't even come back.

A voice startles me.

"What is meaning this noise? Who was so irreasponsible to be so loud?" The voice of Molly Weasley echoes through the house. "Some guys are sleaping or were sleaping at least..." Half through her words I run back down.

I know where she had gone.

"Sirius?! Have you cased this noise." I ignore her. Talk, women, talk if you want. I don't care. One thing...

I take the steps down to the entry of the house. I have to find her. She can't have come far.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" I don't answer. I make my way to the front door.

"You can't go outside! You are a wanted murder and it's way too dangerous!" I spin around and glare at her. A look of fear appears in her eyes and she takes a step back.

"Don't tell me what I have to do and what not, women. I have lived through worse than this. You can't stop me from this and you never will." With that I take the doorhandle and pull it open.

"Sirius..." I tense. She tries again. But this time I ignore her again and step out of the house. A glamour charm disguises my appearence so nobdy would recognise me.

I spin around on the spot and disapparate. I have to find her.

* * *

**Harry POV **

My hands are ice cold but I hold onto my broom nontheless. The rest of my body is cold too but won't freeze off.

Isabella's arms are wrapped around my waist the whole time and her body too. Probably she's freezing too.

"We're nearly there. It isn't long anymore." she says. Her breath tickles my ear. I shiver. I feel her chuckle but she quiets down quickly.

"A tick right and you should fly down a bit." she says and I lead the broom a bit down. We brake through the clouds and I can see a big city. I have a feeling which one it is.

"Welcmoe to London." Isabella says. "Close your eyes." What?! Is she mental? "You have to, otherwise you won't find it. Wait help you." She intends to take her arms away. I snap a hand onto hers.

"Don't let go. I will manage it."

"Okay." I close my eyes. Suddenly feel everything more intensive. The wind blows through my hair. Isabellas arms spend warmth.

"Try to feel more. Come over the feeling of your normal senses." Normal senses? There are more? Should I really trust her? She helped me until now, why should she fool me now?

I try to relax. I get more into my feelings and slowly I feel London. It pulsates and some dots are even more visible than others. Behind me shines something great and under me I _see many _dots. Or an opening to many dots.

_"Yes. You have to fly through it. It brings us to our goal." _Isabellas voice rings in my head. I follow this and fly through it.

"Stop!" I open my eyes at once and hold my broom up before we crash onto the ground. We land and take off the broom.

Isabellas arms leave my waist and I already miss it. But why? She has a great influence on me. Normally I don't like that.

I look around and see dark walls. Above me is a big hole. I don't recognize this place.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Number 12 Grammauld Place." That didn't help much.

"The childhood house of Sirius. During your fourth year at Hogwarts Sirius and I were here. This house is undetectable. It has the most protecting charms you could find on a house. It's even unplottable." Myhead starts spinning.

"What?" I ask confused.

"That means, you can't find it on a card. The muggles never questioned why the housenumber 12 doesn't excist. It happens to be so, they think."

Loud voices are arrise. Ron, Hermione, Mrs Weasley and other Weasleys. They seem to be fighting.

"Shit!" curses Isabella. "They detected that I was gone." She goes to the door but turns around before she opens it.

"You stay here first. Nobody has to know that you are here." I nod but I'd like to do otherwise.

She pushs the door and steps out.

* * *

**Kath POV**

I make sure that Harry stays were he is and don't comes out. Then I descend the stairs.

Molly, Charlie and Bill seem to have a conflict. I wonder why Sirius isn't with them.

"He shouldn't have done it!"

"He is a grown man, mum. He can do what he wants to do."

"But he can get himself into real danger!"

"Mum! He isn't dumb. He can look after himself!"

"But he has a responsibility and can't stalk away this easy." About whom are they talking?

"About whom are we talking mum? Fred? Geroge? Me? Bill? No! We are talking about a bloody escaper from Azkaban!" No way. They couln't talk about Sirius... they... they just couln't.

"Watch your..."

"Don't interrupt me! He probably has gone through more than we all together. So don't say he doesn't know what he's doing when he leaves the house!"

"What?!" My voice rings through the room and everybody spins around, shocked. "What did you just say?" My throat is dry.

"He has gone through more than..." starts Charlie.

"No, I mean after that." My voice switch to every single detail in the room.

"He left the house?" he asks.

I run up and brake into the room Harry is. He looks up from the ground, his hand by Buckbeak.

"Waht's the matter?" he asks.

"Srius is gone."

"What?" he is shocked.

"Sirius has left the house, searching for me probably. I have to find him." And I run down the stairs again.

The Weasleys are standing on the same spot how I left them.

I run at them and they make space for me.

"Isabella, what do you intend to do?" asks Molly. I ignore her and walk on.

"Isa! Wait you can't just follow him!" erupts Harry's voice.

I stop and turn around. He has followed me despite I told him otherwise.

"Harry? What...?" asks Ron.

"I can do what I want and this means I have to find Sirius."

"Dear, you don't have to." starts Molly but I shut her with a glare.

"You don't know." How dares she tell me what to do? "He left because of me and I have to find him before he does something reckless. And Harry, I told you to stay in the room."

"I don't understand this. Why..." begins Ron.

"Ronald. Be silent." hisses Hermione. Smart girl. I turn around and open the door.

"Don't go, Isa." says Harry. "You have the trace on you." Wait, what?

"From which trace are you speaking?" I ask confused. Now everyone looks at me in a weird way.

"You mean, you don't know what the trace is?" asks Bill. I roll my eyes.

"Do I look like I'd know?" Here comes the sarcasm.

"You get detected by the ministry when you perform magic outside of school or other unplottable or undetectable houses." Oh, that.

"Well, let's say. If you know how to prevent that, you won't get detected." And I close the door, leaving connfused faces.

* * *

I apparate near the Dursleys and walk along the street. Every thought of the Weasleys and Harry are vanished.

Where is Sirius? He has to be near this place. Surely he remembered me saying that I would want to help Harry get away from his _'home' _and came here. He mustn't be here long, just apparated as we arrived.

I walk past the playground and search for him. My head is under my cap again. I hear something moving in the bushes and turn around. A large black dog appears. Sirius. I kneel and stroke his fur.

"Don't do that _ever _again, Sirius. I know you're a full grown man but that doesn't mean that you're entirely save, even if you know how to disguise yourself." I hug him.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

She hugs me. Tears are floating down her face and she sobs. Kaithlyn. I lax my head into her lap but look at her with serious eyes. She nods.

"I know, I shouldn't have done it myself but you are a wanted murderer for fuck's sake." I lick her tears from her ceeks and lay down again in her lap. Suddenly stand up again. Harry. When we are here at least, we can also get him and take him home.

"He is at home, Sirius. Don't worry he..." The sky is suddenly pitch black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley vanish. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees are gone. The bamly night is suddenly piercing, biting cold. We are surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway blinding way. Dementors.

I turn back into a man and take Lynn's arm.

"We need to leave. They are coming. Dementors." I inform her. I begin to remember the cell from Azkaban. I shake my head. No. This is irrelevant in this moment.

"Come Lynn." I look at her. A pained expression is visible on her face. She isn't adressable right now. She stares at the end of the street and at the same time she doesn't. I look there too, knowing what I will see.

Black, hodded creatures are floating in the air. The cloak around their 'head' gets sucked in for bare seconds as if they were breathing.

I turn at the spot and try to focus on my childhood home. Please, work, please. For Lynn.

* * *

**I totally love Reviews!**

_stillerschmerz_


	13. Chapter 13

It must get better with these reviews, you know...

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Harry POV**

She closes the door behind her and is gone. I can't believe it. She left us with this confusing sentence.

And she is disappointed, I can see it. The look on her face when she looked at me.

"Harry. What... When... _How_?" asks Ron. I sigh. Isabella was right, I should have stayed in the room and waited for her to tell me when I could reveal myself. I am stupid.

"On the broom." I say but stare the whole time on the closed door. Where did she go? She doesn't even know where to find Sirius and nevertheless she just leaves and searches for him. I wish I was this brave.

"...Harry?" I didn't listen.

"Sorry, I didn't listen, Mrs Weasley." And I don't want to know it either.

"It's okay, my dear. Do you want something to drink so you can tell us everything?" I shake my head. I don't want something to drink nor do I want to tell her 'everything'.

"Thanks, but I think I want to look around this house first." I look at Ron and Hermione. They nod enthusiastically.

"We can show it to him mum." Ron says.

"But..."

"Mum." Charlie interferes with a stern look at his mother. Mrs Weasley looks like she wants too disagree but closes her mouth and nods.

"Then show him the house."

* * *

"How did you flee from the Dursleys?" asks Ron. I shrug my shoulders.

"Isabella came in the middle of the night with Buckbeak. She helped me with my things and then we flew here with the broom." Ron looks in awe but Hermione looks worried.

"But Dumbledore said he didn't want that you come here before he didn't say we could get you." My jaw clenches. Dumbledore. It's always it Dumbledore. Dumbledore said this and Dumbledore said that but nobody questions the reason why he says and does specific things.

"Dumbledore can't do anything right now. I am here and I won't go back to the Dursleys. Never ever..." The door bangs close and heavy footsteps are head. Isabella found Sirius. I open the door of the room we were inside and run down the stairs.

Sirius rushes past me without a glance sidewards. He only looks at the bundle in his arms. He storms up the stairs followed by me.

He opens the door of a room and goes over to the bed and puts the bundle on the bed. Now I can see that the bundle is a person or better, Isabella.

Sirius takes some pillows and put them under her head. Then he reaches for Isabellas hand. I silently close the door behind me and walk slowly towards them.

"Sirius..." I say. He looks up, a hounded look on his face and his other hand automatically reaches for his wand. Then his face fills with relief.

"Harry. How are you?" He asks. I shrug and sit beside him.

"Don't know. How is she?" I ask instead. "What happened?"

"Dementors. They suddenly appeared in the street, it was... I said 'We need to leave. They are coming.' but she was frozen on the spot. She looked at the far end of the alley where the Dementors appeared. I tried again 'Come Lynn.' But she wouldn't hear. I knew that her memories had taken over so I grabbed her and disapparated.

My hands shake. I know that feeling. It's horrible to see the memories. The bad memories. I know mine when the Dementors arrive. I look at Isabella. She must have gone through horrible things too.

She shifts in her sleep and turns on her side and curls up. Her hair falls back and reveals her neck. It's a horrible sight. I clench my hands. Who would do such a thing? Why? Those scars must be old and impossible to vanish. What has happened to her? She is such a beautiful person and someone takes advantage of her youth and tortures her.

**Kath POV**

Dark hooded figures appear at the end of the street and darkness surrounds me and with the darkness comes the coldness. All the happiness is gone and it feels like wouldn't come back, ever.

I hear screams from far away. "_Lynn__! Always remember that I love you!" _A man screams. And a high laugh erupts. And followed by this love is another scream, a scream I've never heard before and which goes through my body like fire. _"You will get a better life, a whole life and a happy life. My dear, I promise."_

The next thing I sense is warmness. It floods through me and heats everything up. It starts from my hand and travels in every part of my body. It's a wonderful sensation.

I try to open my eyes and look into light green. I back away.

_A green flash shoots towards dad and he falls down. His eyes are hollow. _

_No! _I shake my head. That isn't the same green. It's much more lighter and filled with emotion. I realize that I look into eyes. The eyes of Harry. I can't look away. They hold me in their stare. It's traumatic. My eyes begin to hurt. I blink and interrupts my gaze.

I look again at Harry and see him looking at me. My head heats up and I must be red right now.

I feel a little breeze. I look around and see the windows and curtains are open and fresh air fills the room. Sirius must have opened them. Or Harry. Which remembers me of his presence in my room.

I turn to him again and see him watching my every move. I sit up and lean against the backside of my bed. My eyes conect with his again. I can feel that he wants to ask something but before he can even start someone opens the door.

We look up and see Charlie standing there. He looks relieved when he sees me awake.

"Isabella. How are you? Sirius will be relieved that you're finally awake, we all are." He says. "Should I inform them?" I nod. I don't trust my voice to be strong or even hearable. Charlie smiles and leaves the room.

I trun to Harry again.

"How long have I been unconscious?" His eyes blink.

"Five hours streight." What? Five hours? And I feel like I haven't slept at all.

Sirius storms in and runs ti my bed and hugs the living hell out of me.

"Are you okay, Lynn? Everything right with you?"

"I... can't... breath..." He lets go abruptly. I take a deep breath and look up. "I am okay, Sirius. Apart from the normal circumstances... I am okay." His face relaxes a bit but another emotion isn't gone. I can't plase what it is. And everything breaks out of him.

"I am so sorry Lynn. I shouldn't have put you in such a danger. I didn't want you to meet the Dementors. I... And that I haven't done something for you earlier, Harry. I can't forgive me..." I know what it is. Sorrow.

"Sirius." I say. "Sirius, you don't have to be sorry. You were manipulated by Dumbledore. It isn't your fault so don't say it. And you couldn't do anything for the Dementor attack. How should you have known that there would be Dementors? You were in a bigger danger like me and they would have you put you in Azkaban again. Don't... just don't say sorry. Because there is nothing to be sorry."

Sirius looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't know what. "Thank you." I shake my head but don't say anything. I put the bedsheets back and climb off the bed.

"I am hungry." I explain and walk out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

I open the kitchendoor and walk in the kitchen. I swich my wand and a butterbear comes flying towards me. I open it and take a sip. The burning in my throat cools down and vanishes. I lean against the furniture and close my eyes. Ah. That's heaven.

I feel many eyes on me and open my eyes again, Finding the whole Weasley family staring at me.

"What?" I ask. "I haven't woken up from death so you don't have to stare like that." I see Charlie, Bill, Ron, Harry and Sirius cracking a smile.

I turn to Molly.

"Do you have a bit breakfast? I am hungry like hell." She smiles and stands up.

"Of course."

* * *

**I love reviews.**

**My name has changed, but I jope you find it anyway.**

**Reese Potter**


End file.
